Invisible Boy and The Candy Kiss
by ViZu SHaXo
Summary: Ingin menyelamatkan diri sendiri dengan menyelamatkan orang lain. Perasaan seperti itu, jika semakin banyak orang yang memilikinya, dunia ini mungkin menjadi tempat yang lebih baik. FF SHINee JongKey, Jonghyun x Key pairing! Warning : lemon inside, incest, horror, frontal, etc.


Title : Invisible Boy and The Candy Kiss

Author's twitter : kjk_partini

Summary : Ingin menyelamatkan diri sendiri dengan menyelamatkan orang lain. Perasaan seperti itu, jika semakin banyak orang yang memilikinya, dunia ini mungkin menjadi tempat yang lebih baik. FF SHINee JongKey, Jonghyun x Key pairing! Warning : lemon inside, incest, horror, frontal, etc.

====== Invisible Boy & The Candy Kiss - ViZu SHaXo ======

Kutatap kaca jendela yang telah tertutup rapat dan membiarkan kordennya terbuka. Aku ingin melihat langit malam, seberapa indahkah dari waktu terakhir aku merenung di dalam kamarku sendiri. Kemarin aku menonton film tentang manusia yang tidak kelihatan. Andai saja aku bisa seperti itu, pasti sekarang aku bisa kabur dengan mudah. Menyelinap dari kamarku ke ruang tamu dan keluar dari rumah. Pasalnya, sekarang aku dalam keadaan yang membuatku sebal. Aku disuruh masuk kamar lalu merenungkan apa yang barusan aku katakan. Coba bayangkan! Aku hanya berkata 'Seandainya aku punya saudara laki-laki, itu pasti menyenangkan'. Setelah itu aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kakekku dan beginilah jadinya. Aku bukannya dikurung dan dikunci di kamarku sendiri. Aku hanya disuruh masuk kamar dan berdiam diri untuk merenungkan kesalahanku. Ugh, sungguh membosankan.

Aku memang anak tunggal dan itulah yang menyebabkan aku mengatakan hal yang membuatku dihukum seperti ini. Aku dilarang berbicara tentang saudara kandung di keluarga Kim. Kami menganggap bahwa anak tunggal itu segala-galanya karena mereka akan mewarisi seluruh harta kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga. Kemudian anak tunggal tersebut juga harus memiliki anak tunggal yang akan jadi pewaris selanjutnya dan begitulah seterusnya. Dalam keluarga Kim tidak boleh sampai ada anak tunggal yang memiliki pewaris yang memiliki saudara. Karena para orang tua takut akan adanya perebutan hak waris antar saudara.

Aku tinggal bersama kakekku yang kaya raya. Orang tuaku meninggal ketika aku berusia tiga tahun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa meninggal. Setiap aku menanyakan hal itu pada kakek, ia selalu bersikap seperti tidak mau berterus terang dan menghindar. Melakukan kegiatan lain supaya pertanyaanku itu tidak ia jawab.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 p.m. dan besok ada ulangan bahasa Jepang di sekolah. Buku catatan bahasa Jepangku tergeletak diatas meja belajar di sisi utara kamarku di sebelah lemari pakaian. Pintu berada di sebelah barat, jendela di sebelah timur, sedangkan tempat tidurku di sebelah selatan menghadap jendela. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menghampiri meja belajar untuk mengambil buku catatanku itu. Aku berniat untuk membacanya sambil tiduran di ranjangku. Setelah mengambil buku catatanku, aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju tempat tidur dan terantuk sesuatu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Aku berhenti dan mengamati lantai. Aku tersandung, padahal tidak ada apa-apa disana?

Kugelengkan kepalaku, mencoba mengusir firasat buruk yang hinggap dipikiranku. Aku kembali melangkah dan naik ke tempat tidur. Membuka tiap lembar buku catatanku dan membacanya, mencoba memahami istilah-istilah bahasa Jepang yang songsaenim ajarkan padaku. Aku melakukan hal tersebut sekitar satu jam dan setelah itu tulisan yang ada dicatatanku tampak kabur. Kututup buku itu, dan tak lama kemudian aku sudah tertidur. Tapi sepanjang malam aku terus berputar dan berbalik. Kemudian aku terbangun karena mendengar sesuatu. Ada bunyi berkepak-kepak. Kordenku mengepak-ngepak karena tiupan angin malam. Aku duduk tegak dan kugosok-gosok mataku. Aku memandang ke jendela yang terbuka. Eh? Chakkaman! Jendela yang terbuka? Aku langsung turun dari ranjang dan menutup jendela. Perasaan takut akan sesuatu mulai menjalari diriku. Siapa yang membuka jendelanya? Siapa? Aku kembali ke tempat tidur dan terus memandang ke jendela. Aku menunggu jendelanya membuka lagi sampai pagi menjelang. Tapi jendelanya tak terbuka lagi.

Aku menatap jam dinding lagi dan mataku membulat ketika waktu telah menunjukkan lewat waktu subuh. Aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah karena hari ini aku ada jadwal piket kelas. Aku segera berhambur ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di sisi lain kamarku. Setelah keluar dari sana, cepat-cepat aku berpakaian. Aku sempat melihat bayanganku di cermin sebelum keluar kamar. Wajahku berantakan sekali.

"Pagi, kakek!" aku duduk di depan meja makan yang lumayan panjang menghadap kakekku yang duduk sambil membaca koran. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu ketika melihatku telah siap menyantap sarapan yang telah tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Pag- , ya ampun. Kau begadang ya semalam? Wajahmu berantakan, Kibum."

"Tidak, aku tidur seperti biasa kek," bohongku. "Aku hanya terlalu semangat belajar untuk ulangan hari ini."

"Tapi, wajahmu sangat memalukan untuk ukuran pewaris keluarga Kim yang terkenal," gerutu kakek. "Lee Jinki!" kakek memanggil salah seorang pelayan kami yang sedang sibuk mengelap peralatan musik di ruang musik yang berada dalam rumahku. Pelayan bernama Lee Jinki ini memang sangat menyukai musik, jadi meski tidak disuruhpun ia akan dengan setia mengelap dan membersihkan peralatan musik setiap paginya. Selain itu, alasan kenapa ia diterima bekerja disini karena ia sangat cekatan dalam urusan mendandani seseorang. Ia bertugas mendandaniku setiap paginya agar tampak seperti pangeran Kim Kibum yang bersinar. Kali ini pun aku membiarkannya mendandaniku, menata rambutku agar tampak rapih seperti biasanya. Setelah itu ia pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya yang lain. Sementara aku menatap kakekku dalam diam. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang orang tuaku lagi pada kakek tapi aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Kakek tidak akan mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau sakit hati pada kakek?"

"Tidak," jawabku sambil menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutku.

"Buktinya kau melupakan tasmu saat kesini," ujar kakek. Ia menyesap kopi yang ada di depannya pelan-pelan, mencoba menikmati suguhan di pagi hari tersebut.

"Eoh?" aku melirik tempat dudukku yang biasanya menjadi tempat favoritku menggantungkan tasku saat sarapan. "Aku hanya terburu-buru karena hari ini jadwal piketku di kelas, kek. Aku tidak sakit hati pada kakek. Aku mengambil tasku dulu ya!"

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Meraih handle pintu dan membukanya. Mengambil tas yang sengaja kuletakkan di atas lemariku. Kemudian memasukkan buku-bukuku sesuai jadwal hari ini. Tadi malam aku lupa menyiapkannya. Lalu saat aku hendak keluar aku terantuk sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Kurasa ini seperti kejadian sebelum aku belajar semalam. Aku mengamati lantai dengan seksama.

"Kau melihat apa?" aku terperanjat ketika mendengar suara tepat di depan telinga kananku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napas yang panas menerpa tengkukku, membuat badanku seketika membatu. Bahkan untuk membalikkan badanpun tak sanggup. Aku yakin di dalam kamarku hanya ada aku.

"Siapa?" aku mulai mengubah posisiku menjadi berdiri tegak, menatap lurus ke arah jendela dari tempatku berdiri.

"Namaku Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun. Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu," ujar suara yang berasal dari samping meja belajarku. Jantungku terpacu. Aku bisa-bisa dikira gila gara-gara berbicara pada sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Aku harus tenang. Kugelengkan kepalaku, menganggap apa yang barusan kudengar hanyalah ilusi semata, khayalan yang tidak nyata. Aku menenteng tasku ke pundak dan hendak keluar.

"Yak! Kau pura-pura tidak mendengarku atau memang tidak bisa mendengarku? Ck, menyebalkan! Aku lebih baik membunuhmu saja kalau begini terus."

DEG

Membunuhku? Aku terhenti. Tanganku berkeringat karena gelisah. Sedangkan suara itu terkekeh pelan bagai derai tawa iblis yang bergema di antara nisan-nisan yang hancur. Hembusan napas yang panas kembali menerpa tengkukku, membuat kakiku lemas. Dengan tangan gemetar aku meraih handle pintu dan berlari menuruni tangga. Jantungku berpacu terlalu cepat hingga membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku berhenti di samping meja makan dan mendudukkan buttku di tempat dudukku tadi. Napasku pendek-pendek, terengah-engah karena kejadian aneh yang barusan kualami.

"Kenapa kau berlarian di dalam rumah, Kibum?" kakek menatapku heran.

Aku menggeleng, "Aniyo, nan gwenchana. Aku sedang jogging, kek. Hehehe." Terkekeh pelan, aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Aku pasti sudah gila gara-gara mendengar suara orang bernama Kim Jonghyun itu. Lagipula mana ada orang jogging di dalam rumah. Ck, bodoh!

"Ya sudah, cepat berangkat sana! Kau sudah selesai sarapan kan?"

"Be- eeeeeeh?" aku menatap piringku tak percaya. Kosong. Siapa yang memakan sarapanku? Padahal aku baru makan beberapa sendok tadi. Lalu, siapa itu Kim Jonghyun? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku, membuatku frustasi karena penasaran.

"Wae?"

"A-aniyo. A-aku... apa kakek kenal dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jonghyun?"

"Tidak!" aku memfokuskan pandanganku kepada kakek yang kini menatapku tajam. Ia terlihat seperti sedang mengamati tingkah lakuku. "Siapa Kim Jonghyun yang kau maksud?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengenalnya, kek. Ya sudah. Aku berangkat dulu! Anyeong!"

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinku membentuk titik-titik hitam di sekitar lembar jawaban ulangan bahasa Jepangku. Merasa hasil ulangan nanti akan hancur bila tak segera mengingat satu kata yang harus kuisikan sebagai jawaban. Aku lupa bahasa Jepangnya kata 'dermaga'. Aigo~ Semalam aku tak membuka kamus sama sekali. Kukira hanya dari buku catatan aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Guru bahasa Jepangku memang susah sekali di tebak. Aish!

"Minato," ah! Benar! Itu jawabannya! Aku segera menulis kata itu dengan semangat di lembar jawabanku dan mengumpulkannya ke meja songsaenim lalu kembali ke tempat duduk.

Tapi, yang membuatku menatap teman-temanku yang sedang maju mengumpulkan lembar jawaban adalah siapa yang memberitahuku tadi ya? Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang namja imut sedang berbicara dengan teman kami yang memiliki mata yang bulat. Kugerakkan tanganku menyentuh pundaknya, "Taemin-ah !"

"Ne?" namja imut itu mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku, sedikit melempar senyuman yang membuat nouna-nouna di kelas bahkan di sekolah kami kelepek-kelepek (?).

"Kau tadi yang membisikkan jawaban padaku ya?"

"Aniyo," Taemin menggeleng bingung, " bukan aku, hyung."

"Ah, mian." Lalu aku memandang namja bermata bulat di sampingnya, "Minho-ah, pasti bukan kau kan?"

"Ani," Minho menggeleng, tapi sejurus kemudian ia menampilkan raut wajah serius yang membuatku bergidik ngeri, "Bukan aku, tapi hyungmu."

"Hah? Ja-jangan bercanda! Aku anak tunggal kok."

"Dia hyung kandungmu. Percayalah padaku, Key !"

"Key-hyung, apa benar kau tidak memiliki saudara?" tanya Taemin.

"Eum," aku mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi, Minho-hyung tidak pernah berbohong. Kalau Minho-hyung berkata kau punya hyung, pasti kau punya," raut wajah namja yang membuat nouna-nouna menyukainya itu tampak yakin.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

"Entahlah. Tapi kupikir aku anak tunggal, begitulah yang dikatakan kakekku. Ya sudah, aku ke kantin dulu ne! Pay pay!" aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin sambil mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang kini mulai berputar-putar di otakku. Kenapa Minho dan Taemin berkata seperti itu ya?

Ranting-ranting pohon yang tumbuh di halaman sekolahku bergoyang-goyang diterpa udara yang bergerak. Korden-korden jendela kelasku pun berkepak-kepak tak luput dari terpaan angin, membuatku teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Bias cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kelasku melalui jendela yang terbuka menuntunku untuk mendekatkan diri kesana. Aku memandang keluar jendela kelasku yang berada di lantai dua, melihat kendaraan di bawah yang melewati jalanan samping sekolahku. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah mobil metalic berwarna hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Di kursi pengemudi terdapat seorang namja bermata sipit yang kukenal.

Berdecak sebal sambil mengibaskan rambutku, "Ck, kenapa sih kakek menyuruh orang itu menjemputku?"

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku ketika songsaenim yang mengajar di jam terakhir masuk ke dalam kelas, duduk di kursinya dan kemudian mulai menceritakan sejarah tentang penemuan-penemuan penting hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja mulai melayang-layang masuk ke dalam tas karena tanganku yang memasukkannya. Kemudian kakiku melangkah keluar kelas dengan malas sambil menghembuskan napas berat. Jika namja bermata sipit itu menjemputku, pasti kakek mengkhawatirkan sesuatu tentangku. Tapi apa? Aku merasa tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

"Sekarang ada apa?" kataku saat masuk ke dalam mobil dengan membanting pintunya. Menatap keluar dari tempat duduk yang berada di belakang. Sedangkan dari arah kursi pengemudi, namja itu melihatku dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Kurasa kau dalam masalah sekarang," katanya pelan.

"Masalah apa, eoh?" kataku sewot. Hey, aku sekarang telah belajar bersikap manis untuk kakek. Menyebalkan sekali jika orang yang membesarkanmu tidak mempercayai dirimu. Aku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tak ada masalah apapun yang menyangkut diriku. Ada apa sih?

"Tadi pagi kau menyebut nama Kim Jonghyun kan? Kurasa karena hal itu."

Mobil mulai melaju diiringi suasana hampa yang kami ciptakan. Namja sipit itu mengemudikannya dalam diam setelah mengatakan hal yang membuatku kepikiran. Sementara aku sendiri memikirkan masalah apa yang terjadi gara-gara aku menyebut nama orang yang tidak terlihat itu sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil. Melihat jalanan yang berlarian disana.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku, Onew-ssi?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan mataku dari pemandangan di luar jendela. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya."

Dari sudut mataku, pelayan bermata sipit yang tadi pagi menata rambutku bernama Lee Jinki atau biasa kupanggil Onew itu menegang. Ia mencengkeram setir dengan kencang. Namun, tak satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Seoul High School tampak berbeda di malam hari. Sesungguhnya, sekolahku ini sangat menyeramkan. Sekolah sudah bubar berjam-jam yang lalu. Kini gedungnya kosong, senyap dan mengerikan. Dinding-dindingnya menyorotkan kegelapan di bawah cahaya bulan. Bayangan membekas di kolong tangga, ruang-ruang kelas terbuka lebar di sepanjang koridor bagaikan gua-gua yang tak berpenghuni. Saat jendela di salah satu ruangan itu tiba-tiba pecah, suaranya seakan bergema tanpa akhir, bahkan saat tangan yang menembus kaca pecah itu meraba-raba kunci dan menggeser naik jendelanya.

Pemilik tangan tersebut adalah seorang namja tampan dengan mata puppy dan memiliki rahang yang tegas. Sayangnya ia lebih pendek dariku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini, terlebih lagi bersama namja berwajah seperti dinosaurus itu. Tapi, aku merasa sudah mengenalnya lama sekali. Aku menatap sekeliling dengan gugup saat ia memanjat masuk, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku naik, "Kau yakin ini gagasan bagus?"

"Ini gagasan yang luar biasa!" ia bersikeras. "Ayo!"

Ia membawaku keluar menuju lorong. Disana lebih gelap dibandingkan di ruang kelas. Aku meliriknya karena takut pada sekolahku sendiri yang terasa menyeramkan saat keadaan sedang sepi, "Kau juga bersekolah disini?"

"Dulu," jawabnya. "Di atap gedung sekolah ini sangat keren, kau bisa melihat seluruh kota dari sana."

"Aku tidak mau naik kesana," ucapku pelan, suaraku terdengar agak bergetar. Aku tidak mau naik kesana karena aku takut ketinggian.

"Oh, ayolah~ Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu," namja tampan itu bergerak mendekatiku, tatapannya hanya tertuju padaku dan kemudian berpindah ke bibirku. Ada suatu pancaran aneh yang membuatku membeku di tempat. Saat tubuhnya mendekat dan tangannya meraih tengkukku, ia mendorongku ke dinding.

CHU~

Kami berciuman. Ia mengulum bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian, menciptakan suara decakan dari mulut kami. Entah berapa lama kami berciuman, tapi yang pasti ada suara korden berkepak-kepak dan dengusan samar yang membuat aktifitas itu terhenti. Tubuhku menegang. Aku menjauh darinya untuk kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, "Suara apa itu tadi?"

"Ada apa sih?" ia mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan air liur kami dengan punggung tangannya, membuatku bergidik karena melihatnya tampak seperti seorang pemburu yang akan membunuh mangsanya.

"Aku mendengar suara."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu."

"Mungkin ada sesuatu," jawabnya menakut-nakuti.

"Tidak lucu, ah..." aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

Dengan enggan namja bermata puppy itu mengamati sekeliling. Lorong itu tetap gelap, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Namun entah bagaimana bayangan-bayangan di sekitar kami semakin kelam, bergerak perlahan mendekati kami. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhku gemetar ketakutan di belakangnya. Ia kemudian berpaling ke arahku, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini."

"Oke," gumamku.

"Kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku."

"Eoh?"

Ia kembali mendorongku ke dinding dan menatapku intens, "Panggil aku Jonghyun."

"Jong...AKH!" pekikku. Jonghyun kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Kemudian tanpa ampun mengulumnya dan mengigit bibirku hingga mengeluarkan cairan kental berbau anyir.

Jonghyun? Jonghyun siapa dia? Otakku terus berputar-putar memikirkan identitasnya. Sementara itu pertahananku terasa runtuh akibat perlakuannya. Tubuhku seakan pasrah mendapat sentuhannya. Ia menyeringai, "Yak! Kau pura-pura tidak mendengarku atau memang tidak bisa mendengarku? Ck, menyebalkan! Aku lebih baik membunuhmu saja kalau begini terus."

DEG

Membunuhku? Aku terhenti. Tanganku berkeringat karena gelisah. Sedangkan ia terkekeh pelan bagai derai tawa iblis yang bergema di antara nisan-nisan yang hancur. Hembusan napas yang panas kembali menerpa tengkukku, membuat kakiku lemas. Aku ingat! Aku ingat kejadian ini. Dia adalah suara itu. Suara orang yang tidak terlihat di kamarku waktu itu.

"Kau ingat sekarang, adikku sayang?"

Tangannya merayap ke dadaku, membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejaku dan membuangnya sembarangan. Lalu tangan itu hinggap ke resleting celanaku dan membukanya, membuat sesuatu di dalam sana mengacung di udara. Aku gemetar. Hal ini tidak benar. Aku tahu bahwa ia akan memperkosaku dan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku namja dan dia juga namja.

"Hentikan! Ini tidak benar, ini tidak boleh terjadi," kataku.

"Terlambat, baby." Tangan itu menggenggam juniorku dan mengurutnya perlahan, "Aku akan memperkosamu dan kemudian membunuhmu."

"A-ahhh... ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

.

"Key-ah, bangunlah..." kurasakan sebuah lengan mencengkeram bahuku dan mataku langsung terbuka. Dalam sorotan cahaya pagi sekalipun, aku masih bisa merasakan mimpi buruk itu, kengeriannya, bahayanya...

Aku duduk di tempat tidur, mataku mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang yang menerobos jendela. Aku sudah bangun sekarang, sudah aman. Aku berada di dalam kamarku... rumahku... kenyataannya...

"Key-ah..."

"Aku sudah bangun, hyung," ia mungkin bisa mendengar keraguan dalam suaraku. Aku memandang namja sipit itu dan kemudian memandang sekeliling kamarku. Sambil mendesah, aku berusaha menyingkirkan sisa-sisa mimpi buruk itu dari benakku, lalu bangkit untuk memulai hari.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan berendam di bathup untuk menghilangkan tekanan yang semakin menghimpitku. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus segera mencari jimat supaya pemilik suara misterius yang tidak terlihat dan mengaku bernama Kim Jonghyun itu pergi dari hidupku, bahkan dari mimpiku. Aku tidak bisa begini terus, lama-lama aku bisa gila. Hidupku harus terus berlanjut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" namja sipit itu masih ditempatnya, duduk di pinggir ranjangku. Memperhatikanku dari sudut matanya. Aku berjalan ke arah lemari pakaianku, memilah-milah baju mana yang akan kukenakan hari ini tanpa menghiraukan ada namja lain yang sedang melihatku hanya mengenakan jubah mandi. Toh, dia hanya Onew-hyung, pelayan di keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah merasa malu di hadapan orang yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Eum," aku mengangguk. "Hyung, bisakah kau pergi ke perpustakaan kota? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana caranya agar seseorang yang tidak kelihatan bisa pergi dari hidupku untuk selamanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar ada orang yang berbicara tapi tidak ada orangnya. Kukira aku hanya berhalusinasi, tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin. Aku ini sangat teliti dan tidak mudah terjebak sesuatu."

"Emmm, akan kuusahakan."

"Gumawo~"

Di perpustakaan Seoul, aku sibuk membaca majalah fashion terbaru. Tak memperdulikan Onew-hyung yang tenggelam dalam perburuannya sendiri. Ia masih mencari buku yang kuminta, buku tentang cara agar tidak diganggu oleh sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan. Namja sipit itu membaca dengan seksama buku-buku kuno yang tersebar diatas meja, membaca halaman demi halaman, merenungkan isi buku-buku itu. Ia sudah sejak tadi melakukan penelitian, wajahnya tampak lelah tapi masih penuh tekad. Ia lalu mengambil buku lain, membalik-balik halamannya dan tiba-tiba menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Onew-hyung memperhatikan halaman tersebut. Lalu ia mulai menerjemahkannya dari bahasa asing dengan suara perlahan yang hanya bisa kami berdua yang mendengarnya.

"Kutukan mimpi buruk akan hilang dan keadaan akan kembali normal jika mantra Candy Kiss terlaksana. Orang yang tidak kelihatan akan kembali ke asalnya dan yang terganggu akan hidup bahagia. Menemukan bola nyawa yang terasa manis akan menuntun sang putri bertemu dengan pangerannya. Bola nyawa bisa ditemukan dalam sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah," namja sipit itu terdiam sesaat, mengulangnya sambil berpikir keras, "Bola nyawa bisa ditemukan dalam sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah..."

Kututup majalah fashion dalam genggamanku, mulai membantu Onew-hyung memikirkan arti kata-kata yang ia baca tadi. Matanya menyipit sampai membentuk sebuah garis ketika membaca halaman selanjutnya, "Pada malam bulan sabit pertama setelah titik balik matahari, saat itu akan datang." Namja sipit itu berdiri tegak, wajahnya menunjukkan pemahaman. "Tentu saja. Itu kan malam ini," gumamnya.

"Eh?"

"Artinya kau harus bermimpi yang indah malam ini, Key. Supaya orang yang tidak kelihatan itu tidak mengganggumu lagi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kalau itu, aku tidak tahu. Hehe," Onew-hyung tertawa, menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya dan matanya yang hanya tinggal segaris saja. "Ingin menyelamatkan diri sendiri dengan menyelamatkan orang lain. Perasaan seperti itu, jika semakin banyak orang yang memilikinya. Dunia ini, mungkin menjadi tempat yang lebih baik."

Akhirnya mataku dapat terpejam setelah sekian lama kugunakan untuk memandang gambar adegan-adegan manis yang kucari di internet. Aku berusaha memasukkan momen-momen manis itu dalam otakku dan memprosesnya agar menghasilkan mimpi yang indah. Kutukan mimpi buruk akan hilang dan keadaan akan kembali normal jika mantra Candy Kiss terlaksana. Orang yang tidak kelihatan akan kembali ke asalnya dan yang terganggu akan hidup bahagia. Menemukan bola nyawa yang terasa manis akan menuntun sang putri bertemu dengan pangerannya. Bola nyawa bisa ditemukan dalam sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah

Samar-samar kulihat ada dua anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Yang satu berambut pirang bermata kucing dan yang satunya tampan berambut hitam legam. Kemudian pemandangan itu digantikan oleh dua remaja yang saling tertawa bergandengan tangan, saling mengucap janji agar selalu bersama selamanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama namja, tetapi mereka saudara kandung yang saling menyayangi.

"Kau berhasil !" tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhku. Menyadari siapa itu, membuatku gemetar. Dia Kim Jonghyun, orang yang memperkosaku di mimpi burukku waktu itu. Aku merasakan ketegangan di sekujur tubuhku karena rasa takut kembali menjangkiti diriku. Lalu aku melepas pelukannya dan menjauh darinya.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" teriakku.

"Tenang-tenang, aku bukan mimpi burukmu kok. Mianhae ne~"

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataannya, hanya melangkahkan kakiku tak tentu arah hingga berdiri di depan gedung yang amat kukenal. Seoul High School tampak bersinar di siang hari. Sekolah sudah bubar sejam yang lalu. Kini gedungnya kosong, senyap dan damai tanpa suara anak-anak yang bersekolah disana. Dinding-dindingnya dicat berwarna cerah yang lebih mirip seperti taman kanak-kanak dibandingkan sekolah menengah atas pada umumnya. Berkebalikan dengan kondisi bangunan dalam mimpi burukku waktu itu. Hidungku mencium bau udara yang berbeda, wangi. Udaranya wangi permen karet. Aneh.

Cklek... Daun pintu terbuka ketika sebuah tangan mendahuluiku untuk melakukannya. Pemilik tangan tersebut adalah seorang namja tampan dengan mata puppy dan memiliki rahang yang tegas. Sayangnya ia lebih pendek dariku. Dia namja itu, Kim Jonghyun. Orang yang ingin kuhindari.

"Ayo!" ajaknya, menginterupsi kegiatanku yang sedari tadi diam ditempat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ayo ?" kataku sewot.

"Aku tahu kau ingin aku pergi. Ayo! Benda itu ada di atap sekolah ini."

"Benda itu?"

"Bola nyawa yang rasanya manis."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku? Kau kan jahat," ujarku sambil menatapnya tajam. Dapat kulihat raut mukanya yang sejenak berubah muram, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Yang waktu itu bukan aku, mianhae ne?"

"Aku tidak peduli,minggir!" aku menabrak bahunya dan masuk ke dalam. Menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan seterusnya menuju atap sekolah. Sementara Kim Jonghyun terus membuntutiku dari belakang. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukan keberadaannya. Yang kutakutkan hanya jika ia kembali bertindak seperti mimpi buruk yang waktu itu kualami, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku lemah, aku tidak bisa bela diri. Bahkan aku terlalu terhanyut hingga dengan mudah dapat diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Meskipun hanya dalam mimpi, tapi terasa sangat nyata.

"Kau takut padaku ya? Padahal aku ini orang yang sangat mencintaimu," pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan namja berahang tegas itu menghentikan langkahku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku tepat ketika berada di depan pintu yang akan menuntunku sampai di atap sekolah. "Aku kakak kandungmu, Kibum-ah. Kau melupakanku?"

"Aku tidak memiliki saudara! Sudahlah, jangan menggangguku! Pergi sana! Jika kau saudaraku, kau tidak akan melakukan hal buruk seperti mimpi buruk waktu itu. Jika kau saudaraku, kau tidak akan melakukan hal sia-sia seperti menggangguku seperti ini. Jika kau saudaraku, kau tidak akan membuatku merasa bermasalah seperti sekarang. Aku benci padamu!" aku meraih gagang pintu itu dengan kalap. Namun, sebelum aku berhasil membukanya ia telah terlebih dulu menahan lenganku dan membalikkan badanku menghadapnya. Ia mencengkeram bahuku kuat-kuat, seperti mencoba menyalurkan keyakinan baru padaku mengenai siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal buruk jika ada hal baik yang bisa kulakukan? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia jika ada hal berguna yang bisa kulakukan? Dengarkan aku, Kibum. Kau ingat kejadian sebelum kau masuk sekolah ini? Tidak kan? Kau tahu apa alasan kakek tidak memberitahumu tentang orang tua kita? Tidak kan? Itu karena ingatanmu hilang dan kakek tidak mau ingatan itu mempengaruhimu jika kau mengingatnya kembali."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Saat usiamu tiga tahun, sebuah kecelakaan maut merenggut tiga nyawa sekaligus. Sebuah mobil yang didalamnya berisi satu keluarga yang harmonis masuk ke dalam jurang yang tak terlalu dalam karena bannya tergelincir saat jalanan basah sehabis hujan lebat turun di daerah itu. Kau tahu, keluarga yang kumaksud adalah keluarga kita."

"Ja-jadi, maksudmu kau hyungku dan kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat itu juga. Lalu yang selamat hanya aku? Kakekku melarangku menyebut-nyebut tentang saudara kandung bukannya takut akan terjadi perebutan hak waris harta keluarga Kim terjadi tapi karena tak ingin mengingatkanku tentang kejadian tragis itu? Jangan membohongiku ya!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau adikku yang sangat kusayangi," ia menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan beberapa saat kemudian bahuku terasa basah. Ia menangis. Nyesss... Hatiku terasa sakit saat melihatnya seperti ini. kenapa? Mungkin benar karena dia hyungku. Aku yakin sekarang, tak mungkin aku merasa mengenalnya jika ia bukan saudaraku. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan seorangpun memeluk bahkan menciumku jika ia bukan saudaraku. Aku entah mengapa ingin berkata bahwa aku...mencintainya.

"Hyung," kini aku memberanikan diriku untuk membalas pelukannya, menyalurkan rasa sayangku agar ia menghentikan tangisannya yang menyayat hati ini. "Aku percaya padamu. Nan bogoshippeoyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo~"

"Nado saranghaeyo, Kim Kibum. Aku percaya kau akan segera mengingatku setelah ini," ia melepas dekapannya padaku, menatapku dengan tatapan sayang dan rindu yang meluap-luap. "Sekarang ayo pergi ke atap dan menemukan bola nyawa itu!"

"Eum," aku mengangguk dan menggandeng lengan Jonghyun-hyung.

"Jagalah kepercayaanku sebagaimana aku menjaga kepercayaanmu..."

Kami berhasil menemukan bola itu. Pertama kali melihatnya, kukira ukurannya sebesar bola sepak ketika melihatnya melayang-layang di udara di atap sekolah dan dikelilingi cahaya aneh. Tapi ternyata hanya sebesar permen ketika aku berhasil menangkapnya. Setelah benda itu sampai di tanganku, aku mengamatinya. Tidak mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya setelah mendapatkan benda itu. Namun Jonghyun-hyung menjelaskan sesuatu padaku. Sesuai petunjuk yang kudapat dari buku kuno yang dibacakan Onew-hyung waktu di perpustakaan kota, aku harus memakan permen itu tapi dengan menggunakan istilah Candy Kiss. Seseorang harus memberikan permen itu melalui mulutnya dan dimasukkan kedalam mulutku.

Namja tampan itu bergerak mendekatiku, tatapannya hanya tertuju padaku dan kemudian berpindah ke bibirku. Ada suatu pancaran aneh yang membuatku membeku di tempat. Saat tubuhnya mendekat tangannya meraih tengkukku, ia memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

CHU~

Kami berciuman. Ia mengulum bibir atas dan bawahku bergantian sambil berusaha mentransfer permen itu ke dalam mulutku, menciptakan suara decakan dari mulut kami. Entah berapa lama kami berciuman, tapi yang pasti ada cahaya yang menyilaukan yang menyelimuti kami saat tanpa sengaja aku menelan permen itu.

"Karena kamu, aku jadi tahu apa artinya kebahagiaan. Karena kamu, aku jadi tahu apa artinya keindahan. Karena kamu, hidupku sebagai roh yang tersesat menjadi banyak keinginan. Ingin menemuimu, ingin mencintaimu, bahkan ingin memilikimu selamanya. Karena kamu, aku jadi tahu apa makna kehidupan. Kibum-ah, saranghaeyo. Aku tahu setelah ini kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi percayalah, bahwa aku selalu menjagamu, melihatmu dan mencintaimu dari tempat lain yang suatu hari nanti kau datangi. Dan selama penantian panjang itu, aku akan selalu menunggumu datang padaku bukan sebagai saudara, tetapi sebagai kekasihku di dunia yang kekal. Saranghae~"

Setelah melakukan penghormatan pada ketiga gundukan yang saling berjajar di depanku, aku menegakkan badanku. Sekali lagi mengamati nama yang terpahat di batu nisan itu. Kim Jonghyun. Rambut pirangku yang menjuntai menutupi keningku bergerak-gerak dimainkan udara disekitar kami. Aku datang kesini setelah kakek mengakui dan menceritakan segalanya setelah terlebih dahulu aku memberitahu ingatan yang akhirnya kudapat setelah terbangun dari 'mimpi indah' itu. Ternyata kakek sangat merindukan mereka, begitu juga diriku. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Maafkan kakek karena menyembunyikan hal ini darimu."

"Eum, gwenchana."

Aku yakin kalau dia akan menepati janjinya. Ia akan menungguku selamanya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pengalaman menakjubkan yang kualami tentang Invisible Boy & The Candy Kiss. Suatu hari nanti ia akan melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku melangkah dengan pasti. Masuk ke dalam lingkaran cahaya. Begitu memukau. Begitu indah. Begitu suci. Aku terus melangkah. Aku pejamkan mataku. Aku dapat rasakan kedamaian yang begitu besar yang dikaruniakan padaku ketika tangannya meraih tanganku untuk menuntunku ke tempat yang abadi. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit, takut, bahkan gemetar. Hanya ada kebahagiaan dan keindahan kehidupan yang kekal bersamanya.

===== End =====

Nb : Anyeong~ Ada yang pernah baca ff ini di suatu tempat? Itu punya saya. Hehe! Kalo ada yang minta sequelnya mungkin agak telat, soalnya mau saya tulis lebih panjang dari yang ini sesuai reviewnya! Jangan lupa RnR ya? ^_^ thanks


End file.
